The Fine Line
by krazee-8
Summary: To save the fatally wounded Kagome, Inuyasha must travel to the end of his world and hers.CHAPTER 5-7 NOW UP!
1. Lies, Lust And All That’s In Between

This is my first ever fan fic o^_^o It took me awhile to write and format so I hope you ENJOY! Please R&R. I hope it's a success! * Thinks of success *  
  
--Lies, Lust And All That's In Between--  
  
"I hate you!" Kagome yelled as she raised the bow towards Inuyasha. "I...I wish I never met you!" she sobbed as an eerie pink glow erupted from the sharp point of the arrow.  
  
"Kagome, its not what it...Kikyo was...I...I..." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome's hair whipped wildly around her face, stinging her wet cheeks.  
  
'Maybe if I eliminate the problem everything will be better' she thought bitterly. 'Why did I think of that?" Kagome pondered 'am I becoming the monsters that I strive to rid?' she shuddered at the thought. No matter what she contemplated over within herself she still continued to stare with hatred towards the tall dark haired woman next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha retorted as he moved to stand in front of Kikyo "why do you give a damn about who I am with, you've never cared before!"  
  
"No..." Kagome whispered, "you just never noticed".  
  
'Why am I acting like this?' she thought ' why does my heart tear in two when I see them together? IS THIS HEART BREAK?'  
  
'What?' Inuyasha thought as he stared back at Kagome.  
  
Shock filled his body as Kagome's words shot through him. He didn't need the arrow to feel pain and weakness her words were agonizing enough.  
  
"It's clear that you're still in love with that monster," Kagome yelled while she smirked through her tears.  
  
"She's not a monster, Kagome! Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"When will you wake up!" she said pleading through the darkness of her hair. "She has an alliance with Naraku, she stole the jewel shards we worked so hard to get and..."  
  
"Stop exaggerating Kagome!" he spat "s-she would never willingly hand over the jewel shards."  
  
"...She has deceived you...again. Your weakness is her strength, she uses that to manipulate you" Kagome said as tears flooded her eyes blurring her vision.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered as she emerged from the darkness of the shadows behind him.  
  
Her dark hair gently rolled across her face. She slowly wrapped her elegant arms around his chest and whispered into his ear as she stared at Kagome.  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha gasped as he felt his face grow hot.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's only going to continue to be like this" Kikyo murmured, "She just doesn't understand what its like to finally be with the one you love".  
  
Inuyasha eyes widened in disbelief 'did I hear right, did Kikyo say she... she loved me?'  
  
Kagome shook with anger "you are such a jerk!" she yelled as streams of frustrated tears ran down her cheeks "she's using you...why wont you believe me?  
  
"Your not just going to act like her little puppy are you" Kikyo said, "She wants me to be gone forever Inuyasha, do you want that?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to answer both questions.  
  
Kikyo's lips slowly brushed his ear "I know you want me...like I want you". She slowly stroked his neck making him tense.  
  
"Enough!" Kagome screamed as she let her arrow slice through the air towards Kikyo's heart. Pink flames galloped with the arrow making a cloud of deadly power.  
  
"Kagome...NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kikyo to the ground.  
  
The blazing arrow sped and grazed Inuyasha's arm sending a burning sensation through it just as they landed on the hard ground. Inuyasha lay motionless as the arrow struck a tree sending flying debris throughout the area.  
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha groaned as he held his bloody arm. He squinted through the settling debris at a red figure on the ground "Kikyo!" Inuyasha shuttered as he stared at the motionless body. He slowly inched closer and turned Kikyo over. "Oh...Shit!" he said under his breath.  
  
Kikyo lay motionless as streams of blood trickled from splinters of wood lodged in her body.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Kagome thought as she waited for the falling debris to settle. Unsure she reached to equip another arrow.  
  
"I don't think so," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha carrying Kikyo's limp body. She gasped as he landed and ran straight for her. She thrusted herself off to the side, narrowly escaping Inuyasha as he sped off towards the forest.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she peered down to her leg. Her arrow was lodged in her thigh. She winced in pain as she broke the arrow. Blood oozed from her open wound, making her leg tingle.  
  
'I cant stay here...I have to get away...make my way back to the well' Kagome thought as she shook with pain.  
  
~~ END CHAPTER ~~  
  
BUAHAHAHA IM VICTORIOUS ... yes this mah first page up I realize it's not a lot but it will get longer as I go. OH and for Kikyo lovers and Kagome haters (vice versa) there's a part for everyone to enjoy!  
  
THX FOR READING  
  
BRiT 


	2. Until Death Do Us Part

Sorry I took so long...don't worry this ones a waaaay longer chapter. Id also like to thank all you NICE people who have taken the time too review and like my work...it means a lot * sniff * R&R  
  
--Until Death Do Us Part--  
  
Dark brown blood seeped from the living corpse known as Kikyo. Inuyasha shuddered when he peered through his own yellow orbs to see the rotting creature in his arms. Could he possibly be in love with something so heinous or was Kagome right? How he hated those words, admitting that he was wrong. He shook the thought away and trotted to a clearing deep into the woods.  
  
'I have to get back...I have to!' Kagome thought as she willed herself to move.  
  
Slowly she lifted herself off the ground using her bow to lean on.  
  
"I wish you were here Miroku, you always seemed to know what to do" Kagome whispered.  
  
The wind all around the valley grew quiet and still and the putrid smell of blood and sweat invaded her nose making her wince.  
  
'Why did she have to come back?' Kagome thought as she struggled with her first steps.  
  
The well was visible from where Kagome stood. Towards the edge of the great forest stood a small clearing and what appeared to be an abandoned well. The old wood and seeping vines had become a familiar sight and Kagome wanted nothing more than to return to it.  
  
"My Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered as he lay the gnarled figure on the ground. He wiped the blood that dampened her brow.  
  
Kikyo stirred at his touch. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice raw and raspy.  
  
"I'm here Kikyo" Inuyasha proclaimed as he leaned closer towards her.  
  
The splinters now stained with dirt, blood and the tiny but many incisions made her once smooth creamy face appear ragged and tired.  
  
"I...I want you to kill her" Kikyo spoke as she brought her hand to Inuyasha's face.  
  
He sat dazed, unmoving, and not able to see or hear. 'I cant kill Kagome' he thought ' just the thought alone makes me sick...I...I don't know what to do?"  
  
For the first time in many years Inuyasha felt alone. His already torn heart fought between the decisions of killing the one woman he had grown to like, maybe even love.  
  
Kikyo gazed at the troubled demon at her side. It was perfect; Naraku would finally grow to appreciate her skills...and her. She winced in pain as she brought herself to sit up. Her hair gently rolled through the soft breeze that escaped the trees. Kikyo's gaze reached Inuyasha's troubled eyes. She could see the war that engulfed him. Slowly a smile graced her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha look at me" her delicate wounded hand reached up.  
  
She gasped when the warmth of his face attacked her skin. It was amazing to feel, how she missed having the luxury of warmth that living things took for granted so often.  
  
Her hand lingered on his face for a brief moment and then continued to trail down to the back of his neck. She massaged it slowly and peered into his blank eyes. "Do it for me...do it for us"  
  
"Kikyo...I want to keep my promise to you but..."he pleaded. Before he could say more the priestess interrupted.  
  
"Inuyasha, look what she did to me! Do you not see?" Kikyo questioned as she pointed to her cavernous wound that bled profusely at her side. "I cant be with you if she's going to insist on being a murderous little wench...I will not stand for it..." Kikyo's harsh voice trailed off "...I love you".  
  
Although they were just words the shock of saying them lingered within the dead heart her body claimed. Inuyasha stared in shock at the woman in front of him. He watched as a soft smile escaped her lips. Her mouth was so beautiful but her eyes; her eyes remained empty and deprived of life. That was his fault.  
  
"Kikyo, I promised you fifty years ago that I would protect you...I failed you once before and I owe you so much" he said as his voice cracked "I will...kill...KAGOME!"  
  
With his words still fresh he ran to where his prey resided leaving a cloud of dust and his dead priestess smiling.  
  
"I'm almost there," Kagome chanted as she urged herself to go on.  
  
A sharp pain jolted up her wounded leg as she stumbled on a large rock engorged in the dirt. Her large flesh wound began to bleed tremendously as she fell and hit the ground.  
  
"SHIT" Kagome yelled in pain as she attempted to tend her wound. Ripping her shirt she tied the light fabric around the torn flesh and tied it tight. "I've got to get back...I...I can't do this...I can't leave him here!"  
  
"KAGOME!" a dark looming figure yelled as he emerged from the thick brush of the forest.  
  
Kagome's gaze turned from her wound that now didn't seem important to the deadly figure of Inuyasha. He stopped at the edge of the forest, his face consumed in shadow. Kagome shook with pain as she rapidly stood.  
  
"I...Inuyasha, let me explain" she whimpered as she fumbled for an arrow.  
  
"There's nothing to explain, you bitch!" he said though clenched teeth "I am held to my word and I must keep her from harm...even if it means killing you"  
  
"Do you not know mercy or forgiveness?" Kagome eagerly questioned  
  
"Ha you want ME to show you forgiveness after what you've done?" Inuyasha retorted "I can't forgive you even if I wanted to...your forgiveness means nothing to me...why you always forgave me Ill never know"  
  
He slowly raised his gaze to meet her hurt expression, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.  
  
'Why did I say that, of course I care if she forgives me' he thought while he lowered his piercing gaze.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "your not being rational!" she howled as she wiped her tears. Through his painful words she had found a new emotion, one that she feared. It overwhelmed her body, taking control of her hand that fingered the arrow locking it in her grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he began in a slow jog and broke into a sprint towards Kagome.  
  
A bewildered look crossed her face as she watched Inuyasha rapidly approach her.  
  
'Oh my God, he's going to kill me' Kagome sadly thought 'Soda, Mom, Sango, Miroku will you miss me when I'm gone?'  
  
Inuyasha closed the gap quickly. Kagome in last attempts to save herself she raised her bow and the shining arrow which radiated a sad crimson light. Steadily aiming the bow at the familiar face she shuddered. She was to late. Kagome's eyes shot open in anguish.  
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he strengthened his blow to Kagome's torso. Perspiration slowly crawled off the demons face onto his kimono staining it a blood red.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha" Kagome shook as droplets of blood formed at the corners of her pink lips. "I forgive yo..."  
  
The wind grew colder and stronger as if it fed off the very disaster that lay before it. Kagome's arms dropped heavily to her side dropping her bow and arrow. The bright crimson flame that once engulfed the arrow soon faded with the darkness that followed. Disgusted with himself Inuyasha pulled his stained clawed hands out of the human flesh, letting Kagome's delicate body fall to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he knelt down to sweep the raven hair off her framed face.  
  
He watched as her breathing became shallower and raspy. Her chest heaved occasionally in last attempt to fill her broken lungs. Inuyasha slowly bent down to do what he never could do...kiss her.  
  
"Oh Kagome, if you only knew. Who would of thought that you would die at my hand?" he said while stroking her forehead and tracing her lips. "Believe me when I tell you this, I wanted to grow old with you, I wanted to be with you but...but when you are so close to getting something that you desperately need there's no substitute.  
  
Her breaths became short and fast as the feeling of shock overwhelmed her body. Inuyasha noticed this and slowly leaned forward to kiss her before death.  
  
"Do not fear death Kagome...for it was always around you" he proclaimed gazing into her empty brown eyes.  
  
He slowly leaned forward, his silver mane creating a curtain around their heads. Her scent was faint and overpowered by the death that would soon consume her. Kagome's pink lips pursed in a last attempt to regain her dignity, it didn't matter dignity left you at death as did everything else. Inuyasha remained gentle and pressed his soft lips against hers. A single tear streamed from her cheek as she became limp and let sweet death take her.  
  
"My Kagome, I'm sorry" Inuyasha sincerely said. How was it that he could be more gentle in death than any other stage of life.  
  
The clouds that lurked above slowly turned a hazy purple consuming all that was above. Inuyasha slowly raised his head away from Kagome to sniff the air. It was the stench of death, the stench of evil.  
  
"Naraku..."Inuyasha growled.  
  
~END CHAPTER~  
  
Procrastinators unite...tomorrow! HAHA. Sorry I took so long to do a update...I've been busy with...stuff (-__-;) Please forgive me it wont happen again (o^_^o) Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter because there will be more...I just don't know when.  
  
Happy Reading  
  
B 


	3. The Art of Deception

I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated (bad Brittney, bad Brittney) anywho hope you like this Chapter I'm juicing up the story, so expect another Chapter in a week or two because I'm on break! : )  
  
--The Art of Deception--  
  
"Why the hell is he here?" Inuyasha growled as he watched the forest creatures flee. "What could he...oh shit, Kikyo!" with his last words lingering in the air he dashed off to the once great forest.  
  
His silver main whipped at his back as he fought the gale that pushed against him. 'Kikyo please be there...please' he thought as tears formed in his eyes 'if that bastard hurts you I'll...I'll force such pain on him that even the gods would cry'.  
  
Inuyasha gazed upward at the dismal cloud above him; a funnel formed above the trees...Naraku would soon be there. Sharp thorns and shrubs tore at his skin as he willingly ran through them. It pained him so but he couldn't let Kikyo be taken by the heartless demon. He felt the moss covered ground quiver as the funnel reached the clearing. The half-demon was nearly there...he could see the clearing and the purple funnel disintegrating into the nothingness of the empty forest. Inuyasha looked ahead and slowed to a trot. His yellow orbs opened in shock at what lay before him.  
  
"Kikyo..."he whispered as he stopped behind an old tree to watch.  
  
She lay not where Inuyasha put her but in Naraku's pale arms. Inuyasha stood frozen not moving, not breathing. Kikyo gazed upwards to her lover.  
  
"Kikyo have you done what was agreed on?" he said in his sinister voice.  
  
"Do you have doubts about me Naraku?" she replied heatedly. Naraku broke his gaze. Kikyo laughed bitterly as she shook her head "Fool, you honestly think that I am incapable of doing anything, don't you? I thought you would have more confidence in me than that!"  
  
"Be silent, Kikyo. Your wounds tell all. I know that you have deceived Inuyasha, I am no fool, but you have sustained such injuries that prove otherwise".  
  
Inuyasha stood stunned and in disbelief as he continued to listen. His open wounds bled profusely, occasionally dripping on the cold dark forest floor.  
  
'I need to stop the bleeding or Naraku will smell my blood over her blood' he thought as he looked down at his open wounds.  
  
He slowly ripped his blood stained kimono and tied it tight around his incisions as he listened intensely.  
  
"She's dead, that little wench...and in my poor condition Inuyasha felt obligated to finish what I started. That stupid bitch...we are rid of her once and for all. Now nothing can stand in our way, nothing!" she rejoiced as she leaned to kiss Naraku.  
  
Their lips met and his hands instinctively traveled to her breast. She moaned and pressed her lips harder against his wanting more. Rage shot through his yellow orbs, he couldn't bear to see him touch her like that. Only he could touch her like that.  
  
"Naraku...you fucker!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped out from the shadows "Kikyo how could you do this to me...why?" he interrupted wearing a hurt expression "I loved and thought about you for all this time...I wanted you and only you...I yearned for your kiss, your body and the very essence of you. How could you do this to me and be with that piece of shit!"  
  
"All is fair in love and war my dear Inuyasha" Kikyo hotly said "yes I did love you at some point in the time I was living, but now...now that's different...I'm different!"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists; he didn't notice that his claws were digging into his palms making them spill blood.  
  
"Inuyasha now that everything is done...I honestly believe that you are no threat to me or any of my minions. We have severed the umbilical in which you live...Kagome is dead and in time you will be too!" Naraku said as he held Kikyo.  
  
With his mistress in his arms he leapt and became engulfed in the purple haze in which he came. "You fucker!" Inuyasha spat "Ill kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!"  
  
Naraku left as quickly as he came, leaving Inuyasha to be tormented by his thoughts. Inuyasha remained a crumpled heap on the cold forest floor. His silver main sprawling in every direction, he slowly lifted his eyes to the flawless sky.  
  
"What have I done...?"He whispered to himself.  
  
With his whisper floating away with the breeze he stood feeling nauseous. He walked in pain towards the open field, the well and her body.  
  
"Kagome how will you ever forgive me?" he cried "how will anyone forgive me for what I've done?"  
  
He picked up speed to a slow trot. The half-demon didn't care what physical pain he felt as he ran into the thorn shrubs and jagged rocks...his mental anguish made him feel as if he was being ripped in two. The guilt of knowing that he killed Kagome for someone he thought he knew troubled him deeply. He neared the edge of the forest and dashed the remainder of the way until he could see her. Expecting to see her smile and her joyful eyes, he hostily shook from his wish to reality. "No, No, No!" Inuyasha yelled as he gazed at her torn body.  
  
He fell and lay hovering over her body peering into her open empty eyes. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head and kissed her brow. He nuzzled his head in his arms and remained with her for what seemed an eternity. Inuyasha's head lay dazed on his hand, staring at nothing. He moved to embrace Kagome's lifeless body, shedding his tears of sorrow and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"I love you Kagome!" he proclaimed as he muffled his voice upon her breast "I will find a way to bring you back...I wont rest until those bastards are dead!"  
  
He would carry her until he reached the end of everything he had ever known.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Thanx for reading my belated chapter. If you think you got an event or idea that should happen in future chapters give me a shout! And please give me some feed back...I LOVE FEEDBACK (yummmmm)  
  
Happy Reading  
  
B 


	4. Alive in Soul,Dead in Presence

Umm...I'd like to thank all the readers/reviewers for yelling at me to get my shit together and write new chapters...I LOVE YOU ALL! Anywho just keep reading...and I know my chapters are short...but hey just think of it as something that is less to read but is equally exciting!  
  
--Alive in Soul, Dead in Presence--  
  
As Inuyasha walked carrying the body of the one he loved and his tormented thoughts he gazed up at the blood red sunset.  
  
"The old hag should be able to help me with this...I mean she at least owes me that much!" Inuyasha said as he assured himself "...and even if she doesn't do it for me she can do it for Kagome"  
  
He sighed as he heard her name. The darkness of the night would soon engulf them. The creatures of the forest slowly peered out at the half-demon and the limp human female in his arms. They seemed to mock the very sight of him as if knowing what he did.  
  
"We have to stop Kagome" he said instinctively as he looked for a sheltered place to lay "it's getting dark and I don't want to hear you bitch tomorrow about how tired you are..."  
  
Inuyasha froze as he looked at the night sky.  
  
'Why the hell did I say that?" he pondered 'I'm talking to her as if she were alive...even though I know she's dead. I don't know what to think anymore...I'm so fucked up'  
  
He slowly laid her body against the trunk of the great tree and wrapped what was left of the top of his kimono on her, as if to keep her warm. He smiled when he saw her face in the moonlight, for it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, dead or alive. The pale moonlight illuminated her small frame giving the illusion that she was just sleeping.  
  
'Why did I wrap her like that?' he growled 'why can't I just accept the fact that she's dead and that she's never coming back?'  
  
It disturbed and confused the half-demon to think that he was treating a corpse as if it were alive. To do such a thing would be sick and disrespectful of the dead. Despite what he knew, something told him that she wasn't gone forever, that she was merely lost.  
  
He dozed off thinking of the way things were with Kagome and him. It was hard for Inuyasha to wonder how Miroku and Sango would act let alone Shippo when they found out about her.  
  
Inuyasha dozed off beside the tree. He normally would sleep on the tallest branch but decided to be near Kagome in case a miraculous or tragic event might occur. His sleep did not come swiftly nor did he dream of pleasantries that night, instead all he could picture was the look on Kagome's face when he pierced her flesh, the way she looked at him and what Kikyo said in the forest. His sleep was not what most would want but it was the only way that Inuyasha could replay and possibly change what damage was done. It was the only way he could escape.  
  
Inuyasha stirred as a long and slender snake coiled itself around his rough feet. "Ugg..."he said with dismay as he tossed the snake aside "God Kagome I can't believe your still sleeping...what about dinner...I mean you don't honestly expect me to..." he paused mid sentence to stare at the raven haired beauty. The sunlight shone on her pale, stained skin making her flesh appear as if it were a fine quartz or gem.  
  
For a moment he believed that she was sleeping. His dreams had fooled him into believing in a false reality, a reality he wanted so desperately. He stood with a confused look upon his face searching his memory for all that happened to remove fantasy from reality. Inuyasha yearned to rid himself of the guilt and memories that gnawed at him. He placed part of his kimono over her head to hide the sullen expression that engrossed her face. He picked her up and continued his way to the village trying to think of what to say to the old woman.  
  
'If we...I mean... I keep moving I should get there before noon' Inuyasha said as he looked at the sun and then at the faceless body in his arms.  
  
Kagome's body began to omit a pungent odor as the sun shone brighter and more intensely in the morning sky. It was the smell of death and decaying flesh that invaded the hanyou's sensitive nose making his stomach turn.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the hill in which the village resided. Small streams of smoke arose from the grass huts. It was dusk and the villagers were eating their meals and calculating the days work. Inuyasha wished more then anything that he could run away from everything, but he knew that if he did he would shame Kagome's memory and anger the village. Inuyasha marched in silence towards the small bridge that he had become familiar with. The rotting wood and smell of plant growth relieved the half-demon's nose of the putrid smell from the corpse. As Inuyasha neared the hut in which Kaede lived he noticed the familiar outline of the old woman. He paused as if trying to foresee the future and his punishment.  
  
'If I bring Kagome to Kaede and tell her what happened will she understand?' Inuyasha wondered 'will she understand that I was betrayed by those fucking bastards...I doubt it!'  
  
Inuyasha froze and gave a meaningful look towards the hut entrance, could he really take the punishment and ridicule that they would give to him? Even though he acted tough and superior to everyone else, he was more or less a person with human emotions. He felt love, grief, pain, confusion and the all too familiar rage. Worry overcame his body and mind and he fled away from the village before anyone could see him or the repercussion of the following day.  
  
"I can't go back there...I can't...not now, not ever!" he whispered as his hair frolicked in the wind.  
  
Inuyasha slowed to a steady pace when he reached a safe point away from the village. It pained him to look at the village and realize that he would now have to find another way to bring Kagome back, and if all else failed bury her.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" he yelled in frustration as he placed her on the ground "I can't do this...I cant...I don't know how!"  
  
Inuyasha stood and stared at the thick tree before him. He climbed to the tallest branch and stared at the afternoon sky. The vast blue sky seemed like a flawless pool in an ocean of worries.  
  
'Who has the power to bring back the dead...other than Sesshomaru? Yes, other than him...that stupid shit, damn him to hell!' he thought as clenched his fists 'He's the only one that I can think of. If I can convince him to use the Tensaiga on Kagome he could bring her back. I know he won't willingly do it...so I'll just have to make him...and if all else fails...I'll give him Tetsaiga.'  
  
He winced at the very thought of Sesshomaru wielding Tetsusaiga. He knew that he would give up anything to fix what he destroyed...even if it meant giving his most prized and powerful possession to his conniving brother. He rested for a while longer before coming to a conclusion.  
  
"I'm going to the western lands. Dear brother I hope that you are sympathetic and understanding...you stupid bastard, you'd better be!" Inuyasha yelled as he set of to the Western Lands. 'In time brother you will come to see things clearly...even if it means killing you'  
  
END CHAPTER   
  
I hope you liked it...I'm open to more yelling if you guys want to talk to me. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!  
  
Happy Reading  
  
B 


	5. A Little Too Late

Sorri that it took so long...but dont worry Im slowly getting faster at updating. Sorri again --;

--A Little Too Late--

Inuyasha glared at the odd sunset that slowly collapsed in front of him. It was hard to think that five moons ago everything was normal. That the rotting corpse wrapped in red was not dead, but alive and well. It scared him to think that things could change so quickly and effortlessly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Inuyasha spoke as he unveiled Kagome's face.

The yellow tint that had so often come in death had already feasted upon Kagome's once voluptuous skin. Her stench smothered Inuyasha's sensitive nose making him gag, but he still hovered over her as if waiting for her to wake.

'Oh Kagome' he thought as he stroked her cold cheeks. 'I want you to be all right so bad. I would kill…' at these words he froze and realized his true feelings for her. He realized what his father had felt when he killed to save him and his mother. He was in love, and he had realized it too late.

The hanyou sat there gazing at the dead beauty and wondered how he could have been so stupid as to fall into Kikyo's trap. He wanted so much to believe that she was back for good, and for him. Kagome could, but Inuyasha couldn't accept what Kikyo had become, he made himself believe that she was the same young priestess that he had fallen in love with some fifty years ago.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome and pondered how to wake her. He stood rapidly and jumped to the branch of the tallest tree and looked at the dark sky hoping something would come to him. He knew very well that Sesshomaru would never help him, and even if he did it would be at a great price. There must have been another way. In the midst of his thinking a strange scent caught his nose. It smelled of death. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to investigate. It couldn't have been Kagome because the scent that he detected was traveling upwards.

"Show yourself asshole!" he yelled as he tried to figure out the location of the foreign smell.

His hand wandered to his Tetsuiga and unsheathed the mighty sword. A pulsing sensation echoed through the dense forest. The tree that bore Inuyasha shuttered and bent in a strange motion. Inuyasha groaned in pain as the force rippled through his body.

'What was that?' he thought in panic as he sniffed the air again. The scent seemed to have vanished but he could sense that something was still there. Something powerful.

The pulsing waves flowed once again. Inuyasha watched as creatures fled from the surrounding areas. The hanyou braced himself for the second blow of torturous waves. The pain was too much to bear and the force scent him plummeting to the ground, landing hard near Kagome. It was odd that he could smell the creature but he couldn't see it. The scent of the demon grew stronger and viler with each second her sat there.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he stood and unsheathed Tetsuiga.

He saw movement in the far area of the dark forest. The trees shivered as the being walked by them.

'I can't see it so I'll have to wait until the thing attacks again' Inuyasha thought as he tried to strategize.

The stench grew stronger and Inuyasha couldn't help but shield his nose with his free hand. It was unbearable. Inuyasha winced every time he breathed for it was almost as if it were acidic.

He quivered and lowered Tetsuiga. Raising his head and saw the creature that bore the wretched scent. It was a woman wearing a cloak of some sort. Standing directly in front of him she moved in a swift motion and struck Inuyasha's neck with long slender needles. He gasped in immense pain as his eyes shot wide as the needles began to take effect. He slowly collapsed onto the ground, unable to move or speak he watched in silence as the strange woman beckoned a large animal to carry them. She raised her hand and Inuyasha stood much a puppet.

'That dumb bitch, if I'm separated from Tetsuiga Ill turn into a demon and slash her throat out!' he thought as he tried to laugh. Then he watched as she beckoned the red bundle rose. She motioned both forward and directed them onto the great beast of burden.

The hanyou laughed internally as she began to turn.

'What a dumb shit' he reflected.

As if she had heard him she turned and motioned the sword to rise. Inuyasha watched in amazement as the weapon did exactly what she said. Then in one sudden movement she directed the object, straight toward Kagome's body. Inuyasha panicked and forced himself to move. Overcoming the paralysis he rolled onto the ground. But even that wasn't enough. Tetsuiga continued to move at great speed, Inuyasha watched in horror as it flew above his head a pierced the red bundle. He helplessly stared at the belly of the beast and waited. The hanyou shuttered as he felt tiny droplets hit his face and chest. Slowly opening his yellow orbs he looked down at his chest and saw that it was blood, Kagome's blood. He felt like he would cry. Inuyasha had never encountered a being that would take pride in mutilating something that was dead. He silently whimpered to himself as he thought of the marred body.

"You will understand in time what I am doing" the woman said "in time Inuyasha…in time"

He lay there in shock as she once again raised his limp body onto the beast. Inuyasha could see from the corner of his eye that Tetsuiga had pierced the red bundle in the chest and brown blood oozed from the gaping wound.

His white hair flowed vigorously behind him as they set out into the dense trees awaiting their fate.

END CHAPTER

God this is getting really hard to write...Im sorri that I kept you waiting so long. Please review and maybe suggest what should happen next.

THX FOR READING

BRiT


	6. Lost and Found

Im Baaack! Oooo a new character. Yay! (Note: Sweetlilbee I sorta changed the character you and I came up with..hehe)

--Lost and Found--

Inuyasha remained where he was too afraid to fall asleep. It was an odd feeling that he had become familiar with in such a short time. The hanyou couldn't remember the last time that he had felt fear and he had wished it stayed that way, forgotten.

'She was so fast, I couldn't even see her' Inuyasha thought as he listened to the heavy breathing of the great beast. 'Could she be a demon?' he hadn't sensed anything that would indicate that she was a demon unless she had jewel shards that perhaps masked it, but even if the stranger had Shikon jewel shards he would of sensed it. She was something else.

Inuyasha looked at the strange woman as she handled the animal that they rode upon. She could feel the heat of his eyes on her back and stopped the beast. Inuyasha froze as she dismounted and turned around.

'Oh shit! How the hell could she know I was watching her?' he thought as he tried to escape mentally.

She elegantly approached him and stared deep into his troubled eyes through her dark hood. She held her arm out and looked at her arm, as did Inuyasha. A strange contraption was attached to her slender white wrist that held an assortment of the needles that had penetrated his neck. She selected one and moved forward to the paralyzed hanyou.

"This wont hurt as much as it did as before" she said as she brushed his white hair aside "this is going to make it so you can talk and move your head"

Her delicate hands pushed the needle deep into his throat. Inuyasha's eyes shot open in pain as she held the needle. The strange woman pulled the thin rod out of his neck and waited.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha groaned as his head began to throb "Wh…at the fuck…was that?" he blinked rapidly and moved his stiff head.

"It was to allow only a mild paralysis. I extracted it from the root of a human faced fruit tree" she replied as she swept his long hair from his face so she could see him better.

Inuyasha flinched at the touch of her. He felt so vulnerable and weak so…human.

"Who the fuck are you?" the hanyou contorted as he stared deep into the darkness of the hooded stranger.

"Hahaha…maybe I shouldn't of enabled you to talk" she laughed "you are so fowl in front of a lady"

"Your not a lady you barbaric wench!" Inuyasha yelled, "now answer my damn question!"

"As you wish" she sighed as she pulled her hood from her face

Inuyasha gasped as he saw her face reflect the light of the moon. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her skin was flawless and pale, and her raven hair shone with such radiance in the dark night. The hanyou's yellow orbs darted quickly to the ground in embarrassment as she realized what he was doing.

"I am Himiko sorceress of these lands" she replied as she continued to stare at Inuyasha with cold eyes "You are Inuyasha and that…that is the young woman you killed, the keeper of the Shikon jewel shards right?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha yelled in disgust

Himiko gracefully moved towards Kagome and grasped the handle of Tetsuiga. She stared at it in awe and pierced Inuyasha with a cold look as she pulled it out of the dead girl with a sickening sound. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight in remorse and revulsion. He did not want to see Kagome's blood or the sword that pierced her lifeless body.

"This must be the sword that everyone is talking about" she calmly spoke as she carefully examined the piece of metal "It doesn't look very intimidating but then again neither do you"

Inuyasha growled as he saw her snicker at her own joke "You wouldn't know shit!"

The sorceress ceased in laughing and walked to Inuyasha. He stared up at her face, which was now frozen with disgust. "You are pathetic!" she retorted, " You live life with such an arrogant feature it is know wonder she is dead!"

Inuyasha battled his emotions and tried hard not to show that he was hurt by her words but lost. "I didn't mean to" he said as he stared at the red bundle "I would do anything to bring her back"

Himiko's expression softened and she couldn't help but feel pity for him. Her soft hand trailed his face and he stared up at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said in confound expression

"I am…I don't know what I am doing" she said in dream like state.

She slowly leaned down and kissed his tense lips. Inuyasha froze in shock.

'What the fuck is she doing' he thought in panic 'and why do I feel like I want to kiss her back?'

The hanyou's thoughts and his instincts contradicted each other but gave in to the feeling of lust that he would later learn to regret. He returned the kiss and massaged his tongue against her soft lips until they opened. It was then that he plunged his tongue in her mouth hearing a soft moan escape her lips. She broke their immediate contact and backed away. A stunned expression plastered on her face.

"I don't know why I did that" her eyes lowered to the ground in embarrassment.

With her words still floating in the air she turned and mounted the beast leaving Inuyasha confused and breathless. They rode in silence with their troubled thought lurking within them. It was another hour before they reached her abode. It was a large, impressive structure. Several men greeted her when she had arrived. The young sorceress smiled and gave instruction as to where everything would go.

"I want the body to be taken to the temple, I will attend to it later" Himiko instructed in a formal tone

The men nodded and began to remove Kagome from the back of the beast. "And what of the demon, Lady Himiko?" one of the men questioned.

"You may take him to the main bath house, thank you" she replied in a grateful manner.

Inuyasha watched as she continued on and disappeared within her home.

"Lady Himiko must be taken with you," an elderly man said as he grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him off.

"Why do you say that, old man?" Inuyasha questioned

"Because you would be dead by now, much like your friend" the old man claimed as he propped the hanyou on his shoulder and led him towards the main bathhouse.

The sorceress's home was equally impressive inside as it was out. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare in wonder at the exotic items from far off places. He was slowly dragged from the presentable entrance to the main bathhouse, which was in the back of the home near a hot spring.

The men carried him into the hot spring and helped him to get into the proper attire for Inuyasha was still paralyzed from the neck down.

"Hey watch it you dirty bastards!" the hot tempered hanyou yelled as the men had dragged Inuyasha into a watering pail.

"Shut up!" the bald man screamed as he slapped Inuyasha hard in the back.

The three servant men reached the edge of the hot spring and snickered to themsleves as they pushed him in. Inuyasha gasped in a last attempt to get a decent supply of air as he rose to the surface and then sunk again, bobbing like bait in a quiet pond.

'I cant breath!' Inuyasha thought as he struggled to regain use of his limbs 'the water is burning my eye lids…fuck!'

He struggled and continued to drift to the bottom of the deepest spring.

'I can't hold my damn breath anymore…' he thought as his strength slowly dwindled within the delicate movement of water.

He slowly grew more tired and his lungs felt as if they were to explode. His mouth slowly opened in a last attempt to attain beloved air. Bubbles rose in schools as they escaped the captivity of Inuyasha's mouth and collided with the surface of the water. With his last failed attempt Inuyasha sank into a dark cavern of no return.

END CHAPTER

BUAHAHAHA IM VICTORIOUS ... i hope that my last few chapters have drawn you in like my first few did.Please review....I LIVE OFF OF THEM!

THX FOR READING

BRiT


	7. Favors in Confusion

Ooo isn't this exciting....--;. I hope you all like it so far but I kinda need some ideas...Im empty so if any of you can give me some insite as to what you think should go next that would be waaay awesum. UNTIL NEXT TIME...which should be in a week or two....maybe more!

--Favors in Confusion--

Inuyasha lay near dead in the water but could still feel himself and had control of his vast thoughts but only that, no more.

'I…I feel so weak…I just want to breath but I'm…afraid' he thought. He was not afraid of death itself but of what came after death. Was it pleasant? Would he be damned forever? Would he see those who he loved? Or would he just remain dead and be enveloped in complete darkness? The hanyou didn't know and that was what scared him.

The demon boy couldn't stand the feeling of a near-ruptured lung. He coughed and sucked in the warm water. The darkness of death surrounded him and he could see the death eaters surround him and eat at his soul. Inuyasha let death take him as he fell into a deep eternal sleep.

Inuyasha woke to the sounds of hostility. "But Lady Himiko…NO DON'T…AHHHHH!" cried a voice. The sickening sound made Inuyasha shudder in disgust as he listened.

"Tell me, why did you do this?" the sorceress questioned with a voice of fury.

"Lady Himiko…He…he mocked you and tried to escape" the man satisfied with his answer bowed deeply in front of Himiko in sincere apology and looked up to see if she approved.

"You are not sincere. Get up and face your punishment!" Himiko ordered.

"My Lady…you must believe me…I tell the truth!" the man pleaded.

"Fool, you obviously do not value my presence as much as you say you do. I have caught you in many lies in these past few minutes and when you claim you are not lying…THAT IS A LIE!" the young sorceress retorted.

"No…please…AHHHH!" the servant pleaded with his dying breath.

"Dispose of these, and heed this warning that if you make a mockery out of me in my presence you will pay dearly" she said scolding the surrounding servants.

Inuyasha lay there on the hard rock ground absorbing what he had just heard. He coughed in pain and spewed water and blood from his throat. Inuyasha's yellow orbs opened and gazed at the shadow hovering over him.

"Who the hell are you!" he questioned as he lifted his weak arms to push the shadowy figure away.

"You are hurt badly Inuyasha, do not resist me or I'll shall inflict more pain upon you, do you understand?" she said as she brushed his wet hair from his face.

Himiko ordered two of her strongest members too carry the wounded demon to her quarters. They laid him down in the most luxurious futon and left while the sorceress attended other matters.

'What is she playing at?' Inuyasha wondered as he scanned his surroundings 'why does she help me when I am weak?'

The door slid open revealing Himiko with bandages, and an odd assortment of rare herbs and juices.

"Ah, you are awake" she said in her monotone voice "I have brought you some things that will help heal you faster"

Inuyasha stared in confusion at the sorceress and wondered whether this was a trick.

"Answer me this one question" Inuyasha reluctantly said, "Why do you choose to help me?"

The sorceress froze and held an expression, which said that she was thinking deeply about what he was asking her. Inuyasha could wait if it meant getting a justified answer.

"I have my reasons" she replied in a cool tone "One of them being that I know how to revive the body after death, and that I think I could help you as well as her"

Unable to move Inuyasha gave Himiko an intense gaze that held satisfaction and the most sincerity. Lady Himiko smiled and continued with finding the proper supplies.

"You must drink this, it will heal your internal wound" the sorceress said firmly as she showed it to Inuyasha "and this…you must eat, it will allow you to regain your strength. As for this deep cut on your arm I cant do anything about it but clean it, it looks like its been healing for a few days"

Inuyasha looked towards his arm and remembered that it was a token of Kagome. "Its fine" he said in a bitter tone.

Once Himiko finished preparing and cleaning Inuyasha's outer visible wounds she sat him up and stared at the limp being on her bed. She slowly pulled up her sleeve revealing the container that held the needles in which Inuyasha had already been introduced to. The young sorceress carefully fingered each needle and then selected the one that she required and stared at it for what seemed an eternity.

"I've never actually used this one before…but I think it will work exceptionally well here" she said with confidence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"VE NEVER USED IT!" Inuyasha yelled

"What I meant was these needles are to paralyze, stun, kill, cause hallucinations among other things. I've…never had to use an antidote before" Himiko admitted

She slowly leaned forward to him and leaned upon his chest making Inuyasha flush with embarrassment. He could feel her body beneath her clothing and wished that he hadn't for he felt guilty.

"Ah…"Inuyasha yelped as she punctured his neck. He could feel the slenderness of the rod tear through his skin and penetrate his veins,

Himiko pulled back and retrieved the antidote. She waited as he slowly began to regain the use of his arms and then legs.

"Now that I have given you the antidote...Im sure you will try to escape." she sighed as she rearranged the container.

"Why the hell wouldn't I" he yelled "Im leaving as soon as I can use my hand again!"

"I dont think so..." she replied

Inuyasha lay there in shock at her words and looked at her shadowed face

"What the hell does that mean!" the hanyou spat

"That means that you can never leave...I have the one thing that you cherish most" the sorceress whispered as her gaze pierced him "I assume that she is dead because of you and I am willing to do a favor for you if you give me something in return"

Himiko watched asthe hanyou's yelloworbs darted to his hands. He stared at them and rubbed them continuously as if to rid his hands of the deed. She reached out and placed her delicate hand on his face. He shivered at the sorceresses touch and raised his gaze in confusion.

'What is she doing?' Inuyasha thought 'Why would she do me a favor?'

"I can help you get her back, Inuyasha" Himiko whispered as she leaned towards his ear "I can brings her back"

END CHAPTER

I wonder where this might lead (HAHAHAHAHA) O Im sick. Well Im still waiting for ideas and such. I mean after all we write the stories for the reading so naturally there should be some sort of input. Come back in about a week or so...I ve been really busy so that is why everything is late!

THX FOR READING

BRiT


End file.
